Exiled: The Rebellion
by Jayden6209
Summary: Percy? Exiled. Nico? Exiled. Thalia? Exiled. All three children of the big three exiled. Jason Grace? Exiled. Hazel Levesque? Exiled. And that's not all The Hunts dissolved and Camps Half-Blood and Jupiter are being revolutionised into the Olympians personal army. AU Post-Last Olympian. Summary Sucks please read! Disclaimer: I Don't own Percy Jackson or HoO
1. Chapter 1

**The throne room doors slammed behind Percy as he raced out of The Throne Room of The Gods**. Following behind him was Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo. Percy should've know that today was going to be crap. I mean looking back he really should have seen it coming. But then again nobody can see the curve balls The Fates throw at you.

Flashback

It all started with the claiming of his good for nothing brother, Theseus Orion Richardson. Seriously being named after

one son of Poseidon was cliche enough let alone two! At first Percy was alright with him. He was annoyed that Poseidon had broken the oath twice, as Theseus was two years younger than Percy, but other than that the two where got along decently.

Then Theseus was issued a quest by Ares. He had to recover The Lost Sword of Ares. Apparently this was the sword Ares used in the original battle against the Giants. He chose to bring along Percy and Nico. Apparently something about having the children of the big three would make them 'tooootallllly unstoppable dude'

The journeyed to Texas (Gods know what the sword was doing in Texas) and where only then they where, by a Cyclopes, told that before they could get to the sword they where going to have to fight The Kraken. Somehow they where captured and taken into a huge arena and where made to fight the Kraken. Of course Theseus fainted at the sight of the monster and left Percy and Nico to fend for themselves and protect his unconscious body. It was tiring to slay the beast.

When they got back to camp, after finding the sword, Theseus boaster about how only he was the only one who did anything in the quest and that Percy and Nico just stood there cowering at the sight if the kraken. Of course only a small group of people didn't believe Theseus's, who was now being called Theo, story.

The next night Percy, Thalia and Nico where all on the beach enjoying some 'family time'. Then Thalia challenged Percy to spar and well things escalated from their. During the battle, Nico had raised one of the dead to be in the judges panel with. Then a huge wave crashed down onto Nico and the skeleton. A second bolt of lighting hit the skeleton turning the undead judge into nothing more than a ghostly wisp. But the scariest thing about it was that it was surrounded by a sphere of water with lighting crackling in rings around it. As soon as it had appeared the ghostly wisp disappeared and the three teenagers turned their ears to another source

Then they heard giggling and a familiar voice say "Theo I'll break up with him later! I promise!"

The group ran around the corner carefully following the voices echoing around the woods. Eventually they made their way to Zeus' Fist and peered at the couple. There standing, fully lip-locked, with Theseus was Annabeth Chase. After that things got pretty messy and involved a lot of blood. The they where teleported to Olympus and BAM.

Zeus was exiling him and Poseidon was disowning him for simply being too 'powerful' . He then decided to leave Olympus for good. So he screamed at the council yelling

"All of you suck. You sit up their on your golden thrones as the earth is torn apart by wars that are caused by the Gods!" Percy then continued to single out each and every one of gods

Then that stupid idiot Theo stood up for Poseidon yelling " You can't talk to them that way! I challenge you to a sword fight!" Then Poseidon gave him a blessing and he withdrew a pen. He uncapped the lid and there was the gleaming Sword of Theseus, Whirlpool.

The two boys clashed blades. Bronze on Bronze. The battle ensued with everyone quiet except for the occasional cheers of Ares and his children.

Eventually as the battle wore on Theo seemed to get slower and slower with his moves. Percy on the other hand found himself more motivated and powerful. Then , deciding the battle was over, disarmed Theo in the same move Luke had taught him all those years ago. He extended his arm and a large column of water broke through the floor of the Olympian Throne room.

He turned on his heel and ran out of the door and was placed in the position he was in now. Percy rolled out of the he way as a bolt of lightning scorched the ground next to him. He turned around to see a gaint tidal wave chasing him.

"Thalia! Nico! Get behind me!" Percy roared as he turned to face the colossal wave.

He raised a hand and felt a familiar tug at the bottom of his gut. To his amazement the entire wave rolled over them as if they where in a bubble of their own.

"Amazing" gasped Thalia as she watched the tidal wave rolled over them.

"Nico" said Percy turning to face the boy as he struggled to keep the wave from hitting them "I can't keep this up much longer can you shadow travel us out of here?"

The sixteen year old shuffled on his feet nervously before placing a hand on the shoulders of his two companions. Then concentrating all his energy on the one place he knew that they would be followed the trio vanished in a swirl of darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Godly Talk And Romans?

Hades was anxious to see if his son had survived. While he did not approve of young Percy's lecture he did have faith that Nico and the Grace girl could control him. In truth he hadn't wanted to kill the boy. He was their saviour the one who saved their asses. The one who gave him back a thrones. If another foe rose up they would be stranded.

All around him he watched as siblings and nephews and nieces argued about the disappearance of the three most powerful demigods of the centuries.

" A quest must be sent out immediately!" called Athena " should they fall into the wrong hands it could be disastrous for us"

" If they didn't listen to us their own parents what makes you think they'll listen to demigods?!" roared Zeus as he came face to face with the real threat of destruction.

" To be fair" a young voice called. From the hearth " Hades and Yourself never confronted your children and young Perseus, according to the Ancient Laws, has no father now since Poseidon disowned him"

The entire council and their children looked at the Eldest Olympian in shock. The ultimate weapon against any threat has just been completely severed from Olympus.

"This is all your fault Poseidon! Had you not been an arrogant idiot and not dismissed your son we wouldn't have to be worrying about the threat of destruction!" Athena called from her throne

"My Fault!? If it wasn't for your idiotic daughter he wouldn't have been feeling so betrayed!" countered Poseidon

The other gods hid behind their thrones as a battle between the sea and wisdom commenced

"You seem to forget it was your imbecilic son Theseus who had driven him off the deep end in the first place!"

"And aren't you forgetting who was the one that was cheating on my son?"

"ENOUGH!" Roared Zeus " Artemis! You and your hunters are to purse the three and bring them back at all costs! Demigods! A quest shall be issued to find the lost three demigods and bring them back. Council Dismissed!"

And with that he flashed out in crack of lightning.

The rest of the gods flashed out to leaving only Hades and Hestia. The God of the Underworld tuned to face his sister.

" You held something back during the meeting. Something important" He said. Over the years the two had grown close and it had only been the pleas of his sister and his son that brought him to help in the second Titan war.

Hestia sighed as she stared into her brothers eyes silently debating whether to tell him the truth. Sighing again she said

"I fear a great evil is rising" she said, worry growing in her normally vibrant eyes. Hades cast his eyes over to the hearth. He watched as the flames flickered. Hades suddenly felt a wave wash over him. His form flickered and his robes changed into a roman toga and his crown gained an assortment of emeralds, diamonds and rubies.

"Vesta" Pluto said acknowledging his sister as she too changed into her roman form " and how do the Romans fit in?"

Again Vesta's form flickered. Her toga changed into a chiton before turning back and the flames of the hearth roared behind her.

"Pluto" Vesta sated her voice deadly and calm "The Trio must NOT reach New Rome!"

Her voice rose as she screamed. Hades shrunk back as he watched his sister step outside of her shell. He watched as she abounded her calm demeanour and unleashed the full fury of the hearth

"This 'accident' could destroy the entire fabrication that is The Mist! The Greeks have not yet and never will find out about the Romans!"

Pluto shuffled nervously on his feet. His form flickered briefly as he turned his thoughts to his Greek child Nico. He clutched his head and doubled over as an indescribable washed over him. A look of guilt washed over him again as he looked at his sister.

"Pluto. What did you do?" Vesta asked, her face screwed up in frustration.

"I... May have told Nico about the Romans and ordained him my ambassador?" Pluto admitted fissures appearing around his feet.

"If the council finds out there could be troubles. Greeks and Romans don't mix. We cannot risk a civil war. We need to do something" Vesta said worry building in her voice.

Both Gods formed flickered as they returned to Greekness.

"We need a way to keep these children safe. No doubt Zeus and Poseidon will strike them down as soon as they find out about their knowledge" Pluto said scrunching his face into a frown.

"Championship! Adoption!" Hestia said her face lightening up as the idea dawned on her " if you make them your champions and I adopt them they will be protected from both of our brothers."

"WHAT?!" roared Hades "Sea Spawn and Lighting Dolt!? My Champions!?"

"You must!" pleaded Hestia as the hearth crackled behind her " it's for there own good!"

"But-" Hades started before Hestia cut him off

"Do it for Nico! Do it for Percy and Thalia! Do it for Maria! She wouldn't have wanted this" Hestia pleaded, tears threatening to spill over the edge

"Fine" said Hades as the ground beneath him cracked and swallowed him whole. Hestia turned and smiled as she diss appeared in a flash of light to greet her soon to be children.


	3. Chapter 3: Councils and Giants

Zeus stood behind his podium lighting cracking around him. To his left stood Hera and to his right Posiedon. After Posiedon stood Hades. After Hera stood Demeter and then Hestia.

"Brethren" Zeus started his master bolt appearing in his hands " The Second Titanomachy has opened my eyes. Our Children, mainy Posiedon, Hades and mine, are too big a threats to Olympus. We have already exiled the Greeks and now we must do the same to the Romans"

"And what if my children!" yelled Demeter from behind her podium "shall they too be exiled?"

"Never sister. They aren't as big of threat to us" said Posiedon. Posiedon turned to Hestia "Hestia! Summon Jason Grace and Hazel Levesque at once!"

Hestia growled and flashed out in a column of fire. Minutes later Hestia flashed in wearing a toga. The other gods did the same and changed over to the roman aspects.

"Jason Grace!" yelled Jupiter " we the Council of the Children of the Titan King, hereby exiled you for threats against the gods!"

"What?!" yelled Jason back to his father.

"Silence!" ordered Neptune as he sent a bolt of water towards the startled son of Jupiter. "You have been exiled and there is nothing you can do to change it!"

"Hazel Levesque!" Shouted Pluto " You have been exiled for threats against the gods!"

"Father!" cried Hazel as gems started to pop up around her feet.

"It is final!" said Pluto sadness clearly showing in his onyx eyes.

And with that Zeus raised his master bolt and launched it at the two demigods...

Thalia felt a sudden lurch as the shadows swallowed her whole. She felt wind rushing around her as her body dissolved into the shadows. Then all of sudden she was face planting in the snow. Thalia gathered herself before expanding her mace canister into a spear. She tapped her braclet and watched as it evolved in to her fearsome shield Aegis.

Thalia spun on her heal as she saw Percy standing up with Riptide and a small dagger in his left hand. She then turned to Nico who stood laughing at their misfortune

"You'd... Think... You too... Had never... Sha...Dow...traveled... Before" he said taking large pauses between each word.

"Hey Nico!" She called from her place in the snow " I got a gift for you" Thalia walked up to Nico and slapped him across the face.

"To take a line from HTTYD that was for face planting me in the snow" she said before she kissed his cheek " and that is for everything else"

Nico had an absolute look of shock upon his face. Thalia turned to Percy

"Where'd you get the knife?" She asked curiosity blooming within her.

"Annabeth." He said simply before turning to look " you two shouldn't have come with me"

"Percy! We chose this!" said Thalia worry building in her "Besides it's not like they could find us. Judging by the look of it where in Alaska"

"The Land beyond the Gods" corrected Nico " the shouldn't be able to reach us here"

"Wrong" stated Percy "Artemis. Questers. Where anything but safe. You two go back Camp Half-Blood. I'm the only wanted fugitive here"

"Percy. Don't you see? Thalia and I aided you in your 'escape'. We're wanted now too." Nico said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. But then again in a demigods world it probably was.

"Dam it" Thalia as she snatched out the silver circlet in her hair. She threw it to the ground and stamped on in quietly muttering

"sorry Zoë" Thalia looked up to her fellow demigods "Sorry I should explain. The hunters lieutenant can always be tracked. They have some sort of tracking device attached to the hunters circlet"

"We need to move" said Percy "it's no good staying here if there is a chance that we might get caught"

"Let's head up there" said Nico pointing towards a cave on a Moutnain in the distinace

The group started moving towards the mountain slowly gaining ground as they trudged through thick ice and snow. Then, compleley out of the blue, a hunting horn sounded and a dozen or so girls appeared at the top of a large hill behind them. Each gir wore a silver jacket and held either bows or hunting knives. At the head of the group stood a girl, who looked no older than 12, with auburn hair and had a silvery glow around her.

Each girl raised their bows and let loose a stream of arrows all aimed at Percy, Thalia and Nico.

"Scatter!" Yelled Percy as he ran to the right, narrowly avoiding a flaming arrow tip. Thalia ran to the left dodging the incoming projectiles and whipped out her own bow. Thalia let loose her own stream of arrows each electrified from her own powers as a daughter of Zeus.

Nico, on the other hand, simply clapped his hand and slammed his foot into the ground. A huge crack appeared in the ground and a horde of skeletons climbed out.

"Go! Attack but do not kill! And you two flank my sides!" He yelled barking out orders to his small army.

The group surronded Nico as he ran in front desperately trying to get to the cave.

"Percy! Thalia!"He yelled quickly gaining their attention. He pointed in front of him to the cave. The group ran throughout the slush and snow and ice as the hunters arrows rained down on them.

Artemis on the other hand was feeling at ease. That was until the thunder bolts started cracking down on her and her hunters.

"Disperse!" She yelled as she narrowly avoided a thunderbolt that was aimed at the hunteress next to her. She stowed her bow in her back and drew her hunting knives.

She slashed and hacked throught the undead army. The with a sudden crack a being emerged from the ground. He had jewels in his hair and wore ancient armour. All around him dozens of ghosts emerged from the crack forming racks and weapons out of mist.

Artemis wore a look of absolute terror on her face as she stared at the the great Giant Alcyoneus, Bane of Hades emerged from the ground with an undead army behind him...


	4. Chapter 4: Alcyonues and Hestia

Percy swung Riptide in a large arc and slashed the nearest monsters. He watched as the fine gold dust floated to the ground. Percy spun in his heel as a large fissure opened in the ground. He watched as it raced towards the new lead of the Hunters of Artemis, a girl named Piper McLean.

The girl somersaulted into the air and slammed her daggers into the back of skeletal warrior. She swung the daggers in a large arc before racing over to where Thalia and Nico stood back to back encased in a circle of shades and skeletons. Percy took off into that direction slashing his sword and Annabeth's knife at the oncoming hordes of monsters.

Percy slammed Riptide into the ground and watched as the entire surface shook with the power of the earth shakers son. He took off once more and watched as the girl, Piper, whipped out her bow and started firing celestial bronze arrows into the surge of undead surrounding the duo.

She watched as the last of the undead vanished and retreated back to the underworld. Percy ran down to meet the hunter

"Thalia! What are you doing?" she said shaking Thalia's hand while sneering at Perico. "Boys!" she snarled

"Piper! Fight hinting with my cousins" Thalia said ignoring the hunters last comment "Run!" Thalia yelled as a huge ruby was sent tumbling towards them.

Artemis on the other hand ran straight at the ruby. She dug her hunting knives straight into the heart and watched as the entire thing shattered Into millions of tiny shards. Artemis charged Alcyoneus swinging her knives at the giant.

"My hunters!" She called her voice traveling over many miles "The Hunt is over! I realse you from your oaths

The Hunters gasped as they continued to fight

"Go! Lord Zeus commands it!" Artemis, power radiating off her, yelled as the demigods, nymphs and mortals all began to flee at the sight of Artemis' godly form. "Sheild thou eyes!"

The trio, plus Piper, glanced away as the raw power from Artemis was unleashed. The goddess grew i size as she assumed her true form.

"Go! To saftey!" called The Goddess as she extended her hands and tackled the giant down into the fissure he emerged from.

Percy watched as four beams of light shot out of the fissure and touched each of them. Immediately they felt stronger and faster

"ARTEMIS!" Screamed Piper "No! No, no, no!"

"Piper! Get it together!" said Thalia shaking her shoulders. Tears welled up in Piper's eyes as she stared at the fissure where Artemis had tackled the giant.

"We need to keep moving" said Percy, his eyes scanning the area around them.

"We should continue towards that cave we spotted earlier" Nico said , eyeing the cave in the distance

"Right" said Thalia as she whipped out her bow and notched an arrow into place.

The trio glanced towards Piper nervously eyeing the upset teen.

"Piper? You ready to go?" asked Thalia nervously

Piper twirled around, brown hair swirling in the wind, kaleidoscopic eyes frantically changing colors.

"Of course I am!" She snapped " come on! We gotta get to that cave! I can feel a...godly presence"

The four of them ran through the snow, making sure to step over the dead bodies of fallen hunters and undead skeletons, until they reached the base of the he mountiain.

"Come on!" yelled Piper as she ran up the mountain swinging from ledge to ledge. Percy gazed as the huntress quickly made her way up the icy cliff face.

The group slowly made their way up, stopping occasionally to rest for a few seconds. They could still see smoke rising from the ground were they where attacked. As they made their way into the mouth of the caves they all gasped.

There, tending a small fire, sat an 8 year old girl, with brown eyes and brown hair.

She looked over towards the group and gestured for them to come over and take a seat by the fire.

"Lady Hestia" said Percy as he sat down on a log and warmed his hands up "Wy have you decided to grace us with your presence?"

Thalia and Nico couldnt help but crack up at Percy's attempt to be serious. Even Piper who barely knew the boy couldn't help but smile at the sight of someone so out of character. The Eldest Goddess cast a glance towards the others in the cave before turning towards Percy

"Percy Jackson. I have come to you today to ask you, and your friends, a great question" She said her voice wavering as she spoke. "You and I both know that you are in great danger from the gods of Olympus. However, should you accept my offer and that of my brother, No God of Olympus could harm you or your friends with out starting a civil war."

At the mention of war Thalia, Piper and Nico immediately stopped laughing and turned to stare at the goddess

"What do you mean Lady Vesta?" asked Piper, her hand subconsciously reaching forher dagger.

"Hestia, if you please. And in regard to You will not need that. I have no intentions to harm you I simply ask this. Will you accept my offer of adoption?"

At the moment the entire groups eyes bulged from their heads

"ADOPT US?!" screamed Nico "WHAT KINDA QUESTION IS THAT"

"Nico." Percy said his voice and stare projecting deadly emotions. He turned to face the goddess that sat in front of him.

"Lady Hestia. What do you mean 'adopt'?" He asked, making air quotations around the word adopt

Hestia stared at the boy oblivious to what he was asking

"Perseus you , and your friends, aren't safe anymore. You carry the blessing of Artemis. Now I ask you if you will let me adopt you. Persues consider this. You would have 2 goddess on your side. Youre father would never be able to touch you or your friends ever agian"

Percy frowned, his mind going deep into concentration, he looked up and gazed into the goddess' eyes.

" I accept your offer... Mother


	5. Chapter 5: Hazel, Jason, Nico and Thalia

**V**

**HAZEL**

And with that Jupiter raised his master bolt and launched it at the two demigods...

Hazel screamed and a fleet of undead zombies rose from the ground. She grabbed Jason, who was still gobsmacked, and ran towards the corners of the room.

"Come back here!" yelled Jupiter as he raised his master bolt once more and brought it back steadying his aim as the skeletal army started clawing at the base of his throne.

"Not today brother!" yelled Pluto and his helmet morphed into a black oak staff.

"what trickery is this?" yelled Neptune as his fishing rod morphed into his trusty Trident.

Hades simply smirked as he slammed his staff into the ground and three bolts of undead lightning shot from the tip of the staff wrapping around his brothers

"GO CHILDREN!" He called as he struggled to keep up the magic needed to maintian the lighting attack.

"Father!" called Hazel

"Go!" he said as the bonds on Neptune collapsed freeing the God of the Sea

Hazel and Jason ran hand in hand together and for the first time in her life Hazel was geniunley scared. she had just seen her father fight his own brothers in an attempt to protect his only daughter.

"Come on Jason!" she called as she pulled him towards the shadows

BOOM! the throne room doors flew open as Plutoflew out landing in a heap at the base of a statue dedicated to Jupiter. She watched as Neptune walked over trident in hand ,Jupiter hovering slightly above him, and swung the trident in the air ready to give the final blow.

"No!" screamed Hazel as she did the stupidest thing ever. Hazel ran into the shadows concentrating on her destination. She jumped into the shadows and reappered mid-air sword in hand ready to bring it down on Neptune's back. She plunged the swird deep into the gods back.

Neptune roared in pain and threw Hazel off his back. Hazel soared through the air and collapsed behind a pile of hedges.

"Hazel!" cired Jason, as he flipped his coin transforming it into his javelin. Jason's eyes glowed a bright blue as he charged a bolt of lightning from his javelin.

Jason launched his javelin into the air and watched as it collied with the sea god sedning thousands of volts of electricty through the sea gods body. and thats when he heard the rustling. he turned his head to see Hazel standing up again wiht tendrils of darkness and shadow lashing out behind her. she pointed wiht her sword and Jason watched as the tendrils surged towards Jupiter wrapping and encasing him in a cocoon of shadow.

"Come on! " Hazel said wearily " it wont last long. We need to move"

Jason ran over to where Hazel stood and grabbed her hands concentrating on get out of there. He felt the power build up in his gut and wash over him as he dissolved into the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

**NICO**

Hestia placed a hand on Percy's forehead. power flowed from her hand into his head as his irises flared with orange. HEstia removed her hand and looked at her new son. Percy opened his hands and watxhed his mothers reaction.

"Perseus Jackson, Son of Vesta" she said as she gazed at her new son with love and affection. She turned to the others present.

"and what of you? will you accept my Offer of adoption?"

The others looked carefully at each other. Thalia turned to face Percy. She stared into his eyes gazing into the now firey red irises that dwelled there. She turned back to the goddess in the room

"I'm sorry Lady Hestia. I can't. It's just I feel a strong pull away from the light and...and into the shadows" Thalia said her vocie cracking for some odd reason.

A large demonic cackling filled the cavern. The shadows swirled violently as they took the form of a handsome man with a wreath of bones on his head. Thalia surveyed the man from top to bottom. He wore ancinet greek armour dyed black. He had a large cape that covered his back and his skin was a sickly white. He had greased back dark hair and wore a pair of shades that where way too cool for him. He wore dozens of rings on his fingers and held a large oak staff.

"Dad?" asked a voice from the back of the room

"Nico!" Hades said "you survied!"

"You sound suprised Father. Almost as if you wherent expecting me to come back"

Hades sighed and clutched his forehead "Nico, Thalia, Theres something i need to tell you both"

Hades turned around and walked out of the cave pain and worry rolling off of him in waves

"Pluto!" called a voice from the hearth "Is it time?"

"Indeed it is Vesta" he said as he continued to walk into the frozen desert

Nico and Thalia turned to look at each other. Taking a gulp they both headed off into the icy wasteland...

Line Break

The two found The Undead God sitting on a frozen bench.

"Lord Hades?" Thalia asked warily vague aware that this man had tried to kill her a few years earlier

"Pluto!" He snapped " I am Lord Pluto, God of The Dead and Wealth, Lord of the Underworld!"

Thalia and Nico sat down on the opposite bench caustiosly. Of course both of them already knew of the romans and their camp from Artemis and Hades respectivly. But to come face to face with an actual Roman God was a complelty different thing.

"Dad?" Nico asked. He watched in horrer as his fathers form flickered. The god clutched his fore head in pain his eyes bulging out of their sockets.

Hades looked up st the duo " Thalia, Nico, you are aware of the Roman Aspects fo the Gods correct?"

the two teens nodded anc stared at the god intently

"Good. And you know of the Roman Demigod Camp?" again both teens nodded.

"Good. Thalia i need to tell you something. After you where killed on Half-Blood Hill your father asked me to do something for you. He asked me to sustain your life force. To do this I had to make you my champion. Thalia Grace, You are the Daughter of Zeus and the Champion of The Underworld"

Thalia stared at him in shock.

"Please take this. I was meant to give it to you before now but... Well lets just say i got caught up. Now Nico. This might be a bit daunting but belive me i doesnt change how i feel about you. You are still my son. Nico you are the son of Nyx.

* * *

><p><strong>I am back! So few things to update you on.<strong>

**1) The Seven has been decided. It will consist of:**

**Hazel**

**Jason**

**Piper**

**Percy**

**Annabeth **

**Leo**

**and... Theo! **

**2) I still haven't decided who Percy's love interest will be. I have permanently ruled out Annabeth ( I'm not big on percabeth) leave your opnion in the review section or PM me.**

**3) What do YOU think the rebellion should do?**

**Should they help the gods take down Gaia?**

**Or Should they solo it on Gaia and then take down the gods?**

**Leave you opinion in the review section! Peace out **

**-Jayden!**


	6. Chapter 6: Tartarus and di Angelo's

**VI**

**THALIA**

Thalia's eyes bulged as she realised what this meant. Nico was a Son of Nyx. His power levels would be at the same level as a minor gods. And then she realised what this meant for her. Nico di Angelo , the boy she was head over heels for, was the some of the Primordial God of Night.

Thalia cleared her throat "Excuse me Lord Hades, but are there any more children of the Protogenoi?"

Hades eyes went glassy. He stared into the empty space behind them. His eyes shifted back to Thalia and Nico. he sighed and looked deeply into Thalia's electric blue eyes and into Nico's pitch black eyes.

"Three. There are three children of Protogenoi. A daughter of Erebus, A son of Uranus and a Daughter of Tartarus."

a single tear spilled out of Hades eye as he remembered the girl living in his palace Olympus. ever since she had left the entire place felt eerie-er

"Dad? whose the daughter of Tartarus. I feel as if i might have met her before."

a sad smile appeared on Hades face.

"Oh only you knew who the demon daughter was. is. Nico. The Daughter of Tartarus is Bianca"...

* * *

><p><strong> VI<strong>

**HAZEL**

Jason collapsed onto the ground. he could still feel the energy draining form him as he struggled to reassemble himself. changing himself into a wind current was something he never knew he could let alone try! it was terribly difficult and Jason felt sick for days after using it.

"Jason!" screamed Hazel as she reached into a shadow and withdrew her _spatha_ and a small bag. she reached into the bag and withdrew a small square of ambrosia. she stuffed the godly food into Jason's mouth an forcibly made him chew the magical healing plant thing.

"Just Eat the magical plant thing Jason!" she cried before stuffing it into his open mouth. instantly Jason felt power and energy return to him and he watched in amazement as his entire body pulsed with life.

"Hazel. Thank you. you saved me" He said, slowly leaning back against a tree.

Hazel blushed " No problem" she managed to get out " we should keep moving. Who knows what could be out there?"

Hazel stood up from the ground and surveyed the area around her. they where in a dense forest, the sky hiding behind the tops of the ginormous trees. A rustle rang through the tree tops. Hazel could just see a flash of silver and red.

"Jason. On your guard. We're not alone." Hazel's voice was deadly quiet. She looked around at yelled "Whoever you are! Show yourself!" another rustle was heard this one louder than the last.

A girl jumped down from the trees. She had olive skin and silky dark hair that was tied into a braid. She vibrant red eyes dotted with splashes of black making them look like a volcano in the middle of an eruption.

She wore an outfit very similar to the Hunters of Diana. She wore a simple white shirt, silver camo pants, and a pair of black combat boots. The only difference was the crimson jacket that she wore instead of the standard silver one the Hunters of Artemis used.

Slung over her back was a quiver of arrows and a collapsable bow. And finally tucked into her belt where to silver hunting knives coloured with brilliant red rubies sunken into the hilts. The girl stared at the 'children' of Pluto and Jupiter. She titled her head to the side and frowned.

"Who are you?" She asked, curiosity blooming in her volcanic eyes.

Hazel tightened her grip around her _spatha_.

"Who are you?!" yelled Jason clutching the gladius with all of his remaining strength. Hazel looked over to the disgraced praetor (A/N get it Jason Grace. disgraced? ;] ). She knew if it came down to it and they had to fight there was no way Jason would be able to fight this huntress.

The Huntress studied her two targets. They both had huge auras that she easily identified as Uranus and Erebus. what was most disturbing though was the fact that each child's aura was mixed with another's. The girl had both the aura of Erebus and Hades while the Boy had the aura of Uranus and Zeus.

The Huntress let go of the hunting knives she was subconsciously holding.

"Bianca di Angelo" She said confidently holding her hand out for Hazel to shake " Daughter of Tartarus and Champion of Hades"

Hazel took a step back. Standing in front of her was a Daughter of the Primordial God of the Abyss.

"I'm Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto and Centurion of the 5th Cohort!" Hazel frowned. she hadn't mean't to shout "And this is Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter and Praetor of the 12th Legion!"

Hazel unsheathed her _spatha_. Bianca just laughed.

"If you really want a fight, you have one girly!" yelled Bianca before jumping into the air and landing on the very tree branch she had descended from. Bianca grabbed her bow and launched an arrow. Even though she 'died' the Blessing of Artemis stayed with her. The arrows smashed into the ground, dirt flying into the air rom every point of impact.

"JASON!" yelled Hazel as she narrowly dodged another arrow aimed at her. Hazel quickly grabbed her _spatha _ and somersaulted into the air. With a quick and decisive movement she slashed the branch the Huntress was perched on.

"Oh no you didn't!" screamed the girl as she thrust out her hand. Hazel screamed as the chest plate she wore contracted around her.

"Back!' yelled Jason as a huge gust of wind swept Bianca off her feet.

"Oh! Someone's using their powers for once!" cried Bianca as she flew into the tree that stood behind her

"Although" she said slyly "you have nothing on me!"Bianca charged Jason her two hunting knives expanding into two twin swords. she swiped them in a large arc. Jason cried out as the hilts of the twin blades caught him in the shoulder.

A sudden roar was heard as the entire clearing shook

"Alcyonues!" cried Bianca as she clutched her head in pain. A swirling mass of silver and black light opened above the clearing, the sound of metal on metal echoing through the clearing.

"Artemis!" Bianca cried as a familiar auburn haired girl fell out of the portal...

**A/N **

**Hey Guys! We are 6 chapters in! woohoo! alright so credit goes to SetFireToTheRainbow for her awesome idea of a daughter of Tartarus. As for Bianca well lets just say life for the di Angelos got a while lot more complicated. **

**As for Bianca's Powers I've decided the extent will be**

**-Ability to sense near by monsters**

**-Ability to summon ONE monster (under titan level) to come to her aid once a month**

**-Metal shaping (from blessing of Hades)**

**_Standard Artemis things**

**Alright so keep reviewing Bye!**

**-Jayden**


End file.
